Machine learning processes are often useful in making predictions based on data sets. However, some types of data present difficulties for machine learning processes. As such, methods and systems have been developed to transform data to formats compatible with machine learning processes. These systems and methods often include integrated transformation methods with no options to tailor data transformation based on data types present in the set of data or machine learning processes to be performed on the resulting transformed data. These systems and methods are often incompatible with distribution, transforming data sets to which the systems have direct access.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.